One Room Left
by reeby10
Summary: Iruka and Shikamaru are sent on a mission as father and son. The first night out, there's only one room left at the inn. A room with only one bed. Yaoi. Rated M. For DominicShade on dA. Complete.


**Disclaimer:** Still not Masashi Kishimoto so I still, obviously, don't own it.

**Warning:** Graphic yaoi, drunken-ness

**A/N:** This is for _DominicShade_ over on deviantart to meet her crack needs. I'm sorry it took me so long (almost three weeks /dies/) but I hope it's up to your standards!!

So it took me a while to figure out what to do for this, I offered to do a fic for _DominicShad_e and she asked me to do either Chouji/ Iruka or Shikamaru/ Iruka. I decided to do Shikamaru/ Iruka because I like that one a bit better but it took me a while to come up with a plot. And once I did, I was uber excited to write it, for some reason. I struggled with it a little, but I finally got it finished and here it is!! O by the way, Shikamaru is a pretty new chunin in this, probly just a little after he was promoted.

* * *

"Good morning, Hokage-sama. You needed me for something?" Iruka asked, standing comfortably in front of the Hokage's desk. He had been on his way to the Academy when Shizune had stopped him to inform him to report immediately to the Hokage. He wondered if it would take long, he had classes to teach after all.

"Ahh, yes, thank you for coming, Iruka-sensei. Actually, I have a mission for you, as well as Shikamaru-kun." She pointed to the shadows next to the door where Iruka had not noticed the newly appointed chunin standing.

"Good morning, Shikamaru-kun, I didn't see you there," he said, smiling. Shikamaru gave a small acknowledgement of the greeting and Iruka turned back to the desk. "How long will this mission last? I have classes."

Tsunade smiled. "Don't worry about that, I already have someone to watch over them. Now, the mission. You two are to gather information in a village in the Land of Lightning as civilian father and son."

Both men looked at her, surprised, and opened their mouths to reply. She held up a hand to stop them. "Before you ask, I wanted to send your father with you, Shikamaru-kun, to make it easier. But, he won't be recovered from his last mission for another week or so and I need this information as soon as possible. Understand?" Both nodded their accent.

"Good. So if you leave at noon today, you should be able to make a village near the border by nighttime. As for your civilian identities..."

XXXXXX

"My son and I would like a two bed room for the night, please," Iruka said, Shikamaru standing a little behind him, looking bored.

The woman at the desk looked at her computer screen for a moment then looked back up. "I'm sorry, sir, but we only have one room left and there's just one bed. Would you like that one anyway?" she told him, looking genuinely sorry for the inconvenience.

Iruka looked back at Shikamaru who sighed and shrugged. They had already been to every other inn in town and this was the only one that had any room left at all, apparently this was a very popular village for tourists. He smiled a bit. "We'll take that one." She handed him the keys, informing him they were in room 213. "Thank you," he called back as they walked up the stairs.

XXXXXX

"Here's our room," Iruka said, unlocking the door. "I suppose we'll have to share the bed."

Shikamaru nodded and set his pack down. "Troublesome," he replied. "Shall we get dinner before we turn in?"

"Yes, I suppose we should. There was a cheap bar down the street, do you want to go there?" Shikamaru shrugged and followed the older man out the door.

XXXXXX

An hour or so later, Iruka and Shikamaru were both quite drunk. At first, they were only going to have a drink each, but the drinking games looked like so much fun, Iruka couldn't pass them up. Even Shikamaru, who thought they were "troublesome," had fun.

Finally, Iruka decided they should leave, since they had to continue on their way in the morning. When he stood, however, he almost collapsed. Thankfully, Shikamaru caught him, being slightly less inebriated.

Slowly, they made their way down the street to their inn, Shikamaru supporting the older man. Iruka spent the entire walk giggling at nothing and trying to grope his former student, who merely sighed and muttered a low, "Troublesome."

When they eventually made it to the inn, the receptionist stared at the obviously drunk "father" and "son" as the "father" made a particularly bold grope and the "son" let out a loud sigh.

They continued on to their room, Shikamaru locking the door behind them. He laid his former teacher on the bed and began to remove his socks and shoes.

While he did that, Iruka fumbled to remove his shirt. When said articles of clothing were removed, he pulled his pants off, leaving him in only his boxers. The brunette man lay back on one side of the bed and looked up at his former student. "Aren't you coming to bed?" he asked, blinking his surprisingly innocent looking eyes.

Shikamaru gulped. He had no idea Iruka could look this erotic just laying there on the bed. The older man smiled up at him and he could feel himself growing hard. He wanted to take the other man more than he had ever wanted anything in his life.

And why not? Surely Iruka was too drunk to protest too much if he didn't want it, and if it didn't work out well in the morning, he could deny it as caused by the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed. Quickly, before he lost his nerve, he climbed onto the bed, hovering over the older man.

Iruka started to speak, but was cut off by a pair of lips descending on his. He blinked, his alcohol-fuzzy brain trying to comprehend the situation. When his mind finally caught up, he kissed the younger man back, pulling him closer.

Shikamaru was surprised by the ferocity with which his kiss was returned. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have to deny this in the morning, because he knew he wanted more than just one night with this man.

The young chunin started as he felt fingers trying to pull his shirt off. Apparently, Iruka was as anxious for this as he was, judging by the hardness pressed into his thigh. Shikamaru leaned back, breaking the sloppy kiss, and removed his shirt, then his pants, leaving them in only their boxers.

He leaned back down, capturing the older man's lips, and reached around to pull out the tie holding back the shiny brown locks. He wound his hands in the hair, bringing their kiss deeper, as he felt tentative hands explore his chest.

He ground his hips down, rubbing their cloth covered arousals together. Iruka threw his head back, moaning, making the younger man smile.

Shikamaru decided he'd had enough with the teasing. With one hand, he removed Iruka's boxers, throwing them across the room, and then his own, which met a similar fate.

His other hand moved to Iruka's mouth. "Suck," he ordered in a whisper, his hot breath ghosting over the older man's ear. Iruka quickly complied, taking the fingers into his mouth and sucking greedily.

Shikamaru groaned as he felt each finger being generously coated in the others saliva. "Enough," he breathed after a few minutes, barely able to control himself from coming as he watched the older man suck his fingers.

Iruka pouted adorably as he let the fingers slide from his mouth. He was soon gasping though, as the fingers traced his entrance and one plunged into the tight heat.

The younger chunin moaned as his fingers seemed to be sucked in. He quickly added another and began to stretch his soon-to-be lover. Another finger was added not long afterward and he began searching for the spot that would have Iruka screaming his name later.

Suddenly, Iruka moaned, head thrown back, back arched off the bed. _Gotcha_, Shikamaru thought, smiling down at the sweat-covered chunin. He removed his fingers, settling himself before the stretched hole, and plunged in in one swift movement.

Iruka gasped, the mix of pain and pleasure beginning to clear his still hazy mind. He looked up at the man above him with lust-heavy eyes. "Move," he whispered his voice thick with desire.

Shikamaru immediately complied. In moments, they set a steady rhythm of deep, hard thrusts. Iruka gasped and moaned as his prostate was continuously struck, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the smooth back in front of him.

The younger nin bit back a groan as blunt nails dragged down his back, pulling him closer. He reached down to grasp the other's weeping erection, almost forgotten in his pleasure. He pumped it, eliciting pleasured whimpers from the older man.

Iruka could feel his orgasm approaching and bucked his hips into the hand, desperate for release. With a cry of his young lover's name, he came, shooting his seed over their stomachs and onto the hand that continued to stroke his sensitive flesh.

A few thrusts later, Shikamaru came, whispering Iruka's name into the tan neck. He let the still twitching muscles of his lover milk him then collapsed, his arms to weak to support him any longer.

They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath, before Shikamaru pulled out with a quiet groan, and rolled over to cuddle his new lover. Iruka nestled further into his chest, muttering sleepily, and immediately drifted into sleep. Yes, this wouldn't be just a one night thing.

* * *

**A/N:** Do I have enough page breaks?? XD So anyway, how was it?? I hope you enjoyed it, _DominiShade_, along with everyone else. Reviews please!! :D


End file.
